All In
"All In" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 40th episode overall. The episode was written by Executive Story Editor David Matthews and helmed by returning director Ed Bianchi. It first aired on September 29, 2013. Plot Official Synopsis Nucky gets to know Arnold Rothstein over a card game, and sizes up an unexpected partner for his Tampa land deal. A newly promoted Eddie Kessler gets detoured after making a train-station delivery. When one of their collectors is incapacitated, Al and Frank Capone decide to finish his route, enlisting a reluctant Van Alden to tag along. Agent Knox fills Hoover in on the Thompson operation, vowing to exploit Nucky's weakest link. Chalky is intrigued by Daughter Maitland's presence. Dunn Purnsley goes to Harlem, and is courted by Valentin Narcisse. Willie and his college roomate, Clayton (Owen Campbell), carry a practical joke too far. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances None. Deaths #Henry - Poisoned by Willie Thompson. #Stu - Shot by Al Capone. #Boorish Man - Beaten to death by Meyer Lansky. #Me (died on impact after witnessing Boorish Man's death. holy shit, meyer) Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano (credit only) #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle (credit only) #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow (credit only) #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips (credit only) #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody (credit only) Guest Starring #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Brian Geraghty as Warren Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Arron Shiver as Dean O'Banion #Eric Ladin as J. Edgar Hoover #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone #Joel Marsh Garland as Stu Co-Starring 1. Margot Bingham as Daughter Maitland 2. David Campbell as Tom 3. Owen Campbell as Clayton 4. Joe Caniano as Jake Guzik 5. Josh Caras as Henry 6. Jake Woodbury Davis as Tip 7. Nate Dern as a Bureau of Investigation Agent 8. Kayla Ferguson as Doris 9. Maggie Fine as Jerry's neighbour in 1C 10. Rae Gray as Claudia 11. A.J. Heekin as the Onyx Club Poker Dealer 12. Will Janowitz as Hymie Weiss 13. Arron Joshua as the Stoop Loudmouth 14. Ned Luke as the Andrew Hamilton 15. Shane Nepveu as Flitch 16. Dieter Riesle as Eddie's friend 1 17. Eric Reid Schroeder as Jerry Flentje 18. Christiane Seidel as Sigrid / Mrs Mueller 19. Dominik Tiefenthaler as Rudy (Eddie's friend 2) 20. Ben Van Bergen as Thomas (Eddie's friend 3) 21. Jacob A. Ware as Agent Selby 22. Jonathan Brody as Onyx Club Patron 1 23. Natalia Lepore Hagan as Onyx Club Patron 2 24. Amelia Lowe as Onyx Club Patron 3 25. Clifton Samuels as Onyx Club Patron 4 Crew Opening credits #Meredith Tucker - Casting #Bill Groom - Production Designer #Tim Streeto, A.C.E. - Editor #Bill Coleman - Director of Photography #Rick Yorn - Producer #Joseph E. Iberti - Episodic Producer #Dennis Lehane - Consulting Producer #Eugene Kelly - Co-Executive Producer #Howard Korder - Executive Producer #Tim Van Patten - Executive Producer #Stephen Levinson - Executive Producer #Mark Wahlberg - Executive Producer #Martin Scorcese - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Executive Producer #Terence Winter - Creator #David Matthews - Writer #Ed Bianchi - Director Closing credits #Stephen Pope - Stunt Coordinator #Brad Carpenter - Co-Producer #Dhana Rivera Gilbert - Unit Production Manager #Joseph E. Iberti - Unit Production Manager #Jude Gorjanc - First Assistant Director (AD) #Ted O'Connor - Second AD #Pepper O'Brien - Co-Producer #John Dunn - Costume Designer #Lisa Padovani - Co-Costume Designer #Randall Poster - Music Supervisor #Lesley Robson-Foster - Visual Effects Supervisor #David Matthews - Executive Story Editor #Cristine Chambers - Staff Writer #Jennifer Ames - Staff Writer #& Steve Turner - Staff Writer #John Flavin - Associate Producer #Russ Hammonds - Associate Producer #Pat Birch - Choreographer #Deanna Dys - Assistant Choreographer #Nelson Johnson - Based on his book Boardwalk Empire Music Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"All In" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"All In" on IMDb Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes